A Love Unknown
by Marco LeonStrife
Summary: Squall is about to be married to Rinoa in a week...Complications arise.


A Love Unknown

I walked around Garden, bored. I was too be married to Rinoa in a week. Everyone was just so happy, and I supposed I was too, but I wasn't ready, but she had been pushing it on me, and I knew that if I didn't, that I would lose her. She was a very pushy young woman. 

Then, suddenly, a beautiful young girl walked by. She had deep sapphire eyes, short, yet long enough brown hair, and skin almost the color of snow...Then she turned around and smiled at me. 

"Hi Squall!" She smiled cheerfully. Her smile was always contagious, as was her spunky spirit. I hadn't seen her in awhile, since she had been in Trabia for so long. I was surprised to see her. 

"Selphie! How are you?" I said, hugging her. 

"Good, I guess. I've been pretty busy, fixing up Trabia and stuff. We really appreciate the support you all have been giving us."

"Ah...I see." 

"Squall, would you like to go on a picnic?"

"Sure, where?" 

"There's this one island I heard of, called the Island Closest to Heaven. It's supposed to be beautiful."

Selphie wanted to go there...I needed no reminder about the chains that enslaved me on that island....But I still nodded. 

"Ok...Let me notify someone.."

She said she would get the food, so I went to Quistis' classroom to tell her how where we were going. I walked in, and she was sitting on her desk, smiling over something Zell had said. 

"Er...Quistis......?"

Her smile vanished, and she turned back into dutiful Quistis.

"Yes, Squall? What is it?"

"I'm going on a picnic with Selphie. She showed up, and, I just wanted to tell someone."

"A picnic.....with Selphie?"

"Yeah...is that ok?"

"Er....yeah...its just that Rinoa......."

"We're friends Quistis."

Zell spoke up. 

"Hey man, Quistis isn't ragging on you, or getting on you're case, its just that well.... We all thought you hated Selphie."

I rolled my eyes, and left not saying a word. 

Selphie showed up with a picnic basket in hand. She had changed into a light blue dress that was to her knees. 

"I'm ready to go Squall!" 

I took the Ragnorok, and we went there. 

"Squall, you look so stiff! Here, let me give you a massage."

So while I flew the plane, Selphie gave me a massage. She was really good at it, too. I kept hearing things pop too. I felt a lot better when she was done. 

"You're good at that. You could be a masseuse."

"Nah, I just do it for my friends, when they look like the need it. You have bags under your eyes the size of an Adamantine!"

"I've been busy."

"Oh Squall.....you need sleep! Its good for you!"

"Selphie...not now. Please. I have to stay up late working on things. Save it for your husband, or Irvine."

"Irvine left me." she said flatly. 

"What? Im sorry...who was it?"

"It was some blonde bimbo....I.....I loved him."

She started to cry. Her normally cheerful face. I put the plane on auto pilot, and I hugged her. 

"Its ok Selphie." 

She smiled a little.

"Thanks Squall..."

We landed on the island. It was beautiful. Lush fruits, palm trees, beautiful flowers, and monkeys in the trees.

"Its beautiful."

"Its where I proposed to Rinoa."

"I see...Are you happy with her Squall?"

"Can I trust you?"

"You know you can."

"I don't love her. But...I feel like I need her. Like I need someone to complete me, and make me feel whole. She opened a side up of me that I like."

"I see...If your not happy, then the marriage won't last."

"Selphie....lets just eat."

She got out potato salad, watermelon, baked ziti, dinner rolls, chocolate mousse, and a bottle of champagne. 

"Wow, that champagne is old...4590. Good year for wine."

"Amazing what the cafeteria has. I made the baked ziti though."

I took a bite of the ziti.

"Its great, Selphie!"

She beamed. "Thanks." 

We sipped some champagne, and talked, and then....an Ochu jumped out.

"Selphie! Watch out!" 

We had left our weapons at the Garden. Not now...

"Selphie, do you have anything?"

"Just Carbuncle and Cerberus!"

"I have Siren, that's it."

The Ochu went and slashed her leg. She winced. Then it slashed her across the forehead. Blood drooled. 

"AAAAAH!!!!!" She was in pain. 

I summoned Siren. She weakened it a great deal, and then I took a fork and hurled it in the Ochu's eye. 

I picked Selphie up, and ran. The Ragnorok was too far away....I saw a cottage, and I ran there. It was odd, but I felt strangely happy holding her in my arms. 

I opened the door, and then saw that it had a button, that said, "Protect." I pressed it, and the house sealed up. There was a video in it, I put it in.

"You are in this Island. Its dangerous. You must warn everyone. There are food and supplies in here. OH NO!!!!!! THEY BROKE IN!!!!!!"

Then the man was eaten alive. Then the monster whacked the camera. 

I winced. Then I looked at Selphie, who was unconscious. I found some supplies, and so I bandaged her leg. Then I applied rubbing alcohol on it. 

She woke up, wincing. "Ah! It hurts...could you blow on it...Please?" 

I blew lightly on her leg, and then I applied it to her face, blowing on it as well. She wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Thank you Squall..."

I was closer to her now. She moved forward toward me. I continued bandaging her, and I wrapped gauge on her leg.

"You're going to have a scar on your forehead, just like me..."

"I don't mind. I have always admired you."

"I don't deserve your admiration! I blew you off at the SeeD ball, and I ignored you when the Quad's stage was blown up, and when you ran into me, I ignored you!"

"Oh Squall....when I first saw you...I was immediately fascinated by you. I.....I was hurt at first...But when you opened up...You were beautiful I thought....Squall...I....." 

I wrapped her in my arms, and her warm breath beat across my face, it smelled fresh and minty. She came closer, it was possible. I...I knew it was wrong. I knew I had no place doing it. I kissed her. Her soft, silken lips felt better then Rinoa's lips ever felt. I don't know how long it lasted. It had no shame or false immodesty. I then knew I could never return to Rinoa. 

We parted eventually. I looked at her. Her face, her beautiful white skin, as silken as her lips. 

"Um...Im going to get us something from the fridge to uh, cool me off. Its awfully warm in here suddenly." said Selphie. 

"Not in your condition! I'll fetch something."

I went into the fridge. There were beans, rice, Spam, tuna, and cheese with crackers, and a loaf of bread. I found a few eggs too. To drink I found a few bottle of cherry cola. 

I made her some tuna sandwiches and poured her some cola. 

She smiled her ever-radiant smile. "What, no hot dogs?" 

I smiled. I fixed her something to eat, and we talked. I wished I had my cure magic. She would have been ok...We talked, and eventually we went to sleep in our separate beds. 

I went in the morning, and I made her some eggs with cheese. She didn't wake up, so I brought it over to her bed. She looked beautiful asleep, almost like an angel. I poured her some cherry cola, and set it next to her. I waved the eggs over her face. The aroma wakened her up. She rolled over and smiled. 

"The eggs are good, but cherry cola?" 

"Well, I left the champagne behind..."

She smiled again. "Tis ok, Kind Squall." 

I got up, and began looking around the house. I then saw a computer in the basement! It was a tad outdated, but there was still an internet service. So I emailed Quistis, and I told her our situation, and where the island was. 

I walked upstairs, and saw Selphie putting away the dishes. 

"I emailed Quistis. She'll be here in a little while probably."

Squall looked solemn. 

"Selphie...what about us What about you, me....and Rinoa?" 

"Squall...you're obligated to Rinoa...you proposed to her, and the wedding is in a week. You have to marry her. I hate saying this, because I love you...but its true."

She loved me....She was right though.....But I needed Selphie. I always had, but I had tried to deny it. I didn't know why I always kept her with me. "Selphie.....I need you." 

I took her in my arms, and looked at her face, and into her sapphire eyes, now brimming with tears. I lifted her chin up to my mouth, and I kissed her one last time. I felt her tears on my face, but I no longer cared. To hell with Rinoa. Then Quistis' plane was heard overhead.

She came in, and landed near our cottage. 

I quickly parted with Selphie. 

"Selphie...."

"Squall....we...No...."

Quistis came in then, with Zell. I quickly parted from her. But it was too late. I was still holding her hand. 

"Quistis! Zell! Er...Hi!" said Selphie nervously. 

"Geez Squall, you didn't tell us about the monsters here! I begged Irvine to let me borrow Diablos, but nooooooo, he had to be selfish!" 

"Selphie! Ack! Let me cast cure on you!" said Quistis

"Nah, Im not that bad. I'll be fine."

"Ok..."

I told Quistis I would take the Ragnorok, and we went and defeated the monsters along the way. 

I went inside the Ragnorok, and took Selphie with me, because Quistis' jet could hold only two. 

So I walked into the jet, with Selphie.

I set the plane for automatic pilot, and waited till we were out of Quistis' sight. 

"Selphie...I..."

"Squall, we shouldn't do anything anymore. I....I...I don't want to be known as the seductress who broke up Squall's wedding. "

"Selphie...I need you."

"Rinoa needs you Squall."

**_I need you Selphie! More then Rinoa needs me, I need you!_**

"Fine." 

We drove back to Balamb in total silence. 

***********************************************************************

I landed the plane, and Rinoa ran towards me, open armed. 

"Squall!" 

I hugged her back.

"I was so worried about you, Squall. Im glad you're ok." 

"Yeah...so how is everything going?" I said putting my arm around her and walking away. I looked at Selphie's face. A single tear fell, and Selphie quickly wiped it away. 

Rinoa droned on about the wedding preparations, and all I could think about was holding Selphie. Hugging Selphie. Kissing Selphie...

**_Shut up, Rinoa! Go away! Why me? Why couldn't you pick some other guy that night at the dance? Why did you have to enslave me?**_

I went to my dorm. I tried sleeping. Selphie haunted me. I kept dreaming about her sitting in the rain, on a park bench, crying her eyes out. 

I went and walked around. I walked outside of Quistis' classroom....I remembered.....

__

"Ack! Sorry I ran into you!"

"...." 

"Ouch! I scraped my knee. I'll be ok though."

"...."

I couldn't believe what a jerk I was. 

I went over by the ballroom, and I looked in it. 

__

"Hi Squall! Wanna join the Garden Fesitval?"

"..."

I didn't deserve Selphie. Not with all I had done. 

************************************************************

I had two days before I would be imprisoned by the snare of marriage. Zell suggested a bachelor party, but I didn't want one. I walked around Garden. I was incredibly bored. I decided to go to Trabia, and see Selphie. I snuck out, and took the Ragnorok, and flew. 

It wasn't that far a trip. It was looking remarkably better then it did last time. I walked around, and then saw Selphie, helping a little girl with a math problem.

"Ok, Kirah, $255.67, when subtracted from...Squall........" Selphie's white skin turned whiter. 

"Selphie...hello."

"Kirah...go to um...Instructor Boehler."

Kirah left.

"Selphie...I...I had to see you before I got married. I...I want to apologize to you."

"For what?" 

"I've been such a jerk to you Selphie. I remembered all the things I've done to you, and I want your forgiveness...."

She hugged me. "Its ok, Squall...I forgave you along time ago."

"Thanks Selphie...I just needed to know that...the wedding is on Thursday, so be there, ok?"

"Of course."

I jumped back into the Ragnorok. 

**_WHY? Selphie I needed you to go and tell me you loved me! I needed to know. I needed to KNOW ,SELPHIE!!!!!!!!!!**_

So I drove back. Alone. Without Selphie. 

******************************************************************

It was the night before my wedding. I went to the secret area, and looked at the stars. They reminded me of the ones on the end of Selphie's Strange Vision. I needed her. I needed her!!!!! But I couldn't. Then Quistis walked by. 

"Squall...what's the matter?"

"I'm think in love Quistis...with Selphie."

"What?" 

"Yes." 

"I had no idea...was it on the Island?"

I nodded. 

"Why don't you go to her then?"

"She told me I needed to stay with Rinoa."

"That's a pile of horse dung. If you love her, then you need to be with her."

"I don't know if I love her Quistis. I don't. I mean...she loves me....but I don't know if I love her...And then what will Rinoa do?" 

"Squall....I believe that her heart will go on."

"You're......you're right Quistis....No.....you're not. I have to stay with Rinoa. She needs someone."

"That someone doesn't have to be you."

"Quistis, tomorrow at 3 is my funer....I mean wedding. Do try to be there. Good night."

I walked away. 

I went to my dorm. I sat in my bed. Thinking. Worrying. Missing Selphie most of all. 

Could I see myself growing old with Rinoa? Could I? Could I know that she would always be faithful for me? No...I would not always have that assurance. But I felt pity for her. Deep pity. And I knew I would hate myself if I did what I wanted to do. 

Did I love Selphie? Did I? It was the question that kept me up all night. 

**********************************************************************

It was my wedding day. I looked into the audience, and saw Selphie. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Rinoa looked radiant, but each time I looked into her face, all I could think of was Selphie's soft lips, her silken skin....

We walked to the aisle. I looked into Rinoa's eyes. They were beaming. Selphie...Selphie...I wanted Selphie. Not Rinoa. I wanted to wake up every morning to Selphie, and hear her voice, and here her laugh. Not Rinoa. 

"Do you, Squall Xavier Leonhart accept Rinoa as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Selphie...Selphie I need you. I need you. I.....I love you. I love you Selphie. I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I looked at Quistis. She was mouthing, "Selphie."

"No, I don't."

Everyone's eyes turned and looked at me. I looked at Quistis. She nodded. 

Rinoa looked at me painfully. "What Squall?" 

"Rinoa, I can't marry you. I don't love you...I never have. I had feelings for you easily mistaken for love, but in actuality, I love Selphie." 

"WHAT?" 

"Yes, Rinoa. Im sorry..." 

Her eyes welled up with tears, as she lifted up her gown and ran out of the room. But Selphie had ceased crying. She had a look of pure shock on her face. But soon it was replaced by a faint smile. 

***********************************************************************

It took awhile for things to get back to normal. The night after the wedding, I found Selphie in the secret area. 

"Selphie..." 

No words were spoken. None were needed. I wrapped her in my arms, and I kissed her, feeling her silken petal soft lips against mine, once more. Then I knew, right then and there, that I could never love another. I was needed, and the void in my heart had vanished. Thanks to Selphie, the true woman who I would always love. I was whole. I was complete. I was happy. 


End file.
